Surprises found with love
by PotterwatchMachine
Summary: Twilight/Harry Potter story! Edward and Bella are on a second honey moon a few years after she is changed. They run into some unsuspecting wizards and discover Hogwarts! Can Edward and Bella help defeat Voldemort? R&R! Please!
1. Chapter 1 unexpected guests

Please be gentle! I would like constructive critism. Please?! R&R! You probably noticed that I'm calling Dumbledore "Albus" in America you usually call people by there first names.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter...unfortunately.

Chapter 1: Unexpected guests

I stood up dropping the dead body of the elk I had just drained of blood

I stood up dropping the dead body of the elk I had just drained of blood. Edward was still bent over slightly, finishing his elk. The ache of hunger in my throat was better, but I was still thirsty. I closed my eyes ache quickly caught the scent of a doe to the north. I followed the scent speedily and found her lying on the ground. She had a wound on her back leg that she was trying to clean with her tongue. I pounced, grabbed her neck and twisted it in a flash. I dug my teeth into the chosen spot and relieved my thirst. I didn't think I could handle any more blood in my small body, so I ran to Edward. Just as I was getting close, I caught a strange sweet smell I had never smelled before. Edward was starring at the most magnificent creature I had ever laid eyes upon. But, no, they weren't real. Then I realized, why not? I'm a vampire whose friends with a werewolf, or used to be friends. Anything is possible.

The creature was snow white; it looked like a horse. Except for a large horn that was growing out of its forehead. A unicorn.

"Is that a…"

"Unicorn?" Edward finished for me. "Yeah, I think so."

"Have you ever heard of them being, you know, _real_?"

"I didn't know they existed at all." He said astounded. I was longing to dig my teeth into the animal's warm throat. I could hear the blood pounding through its veins. The blood was almost sweeter than a human's. My throat was in so much pain I couldn't bear it. But I didn't want to harm this beautiful creature, let alone drink its blood.

"Let get out of here." I whispered. Edward shook his head vigorously. We turned and leaped away. I could tell he was restraining himself from running full speed so I could keep up with him. When we reached the outskirts of a small village we stopped and looked at each other questioningly.

"What the HELL was that." I said.

"It… was a unicorn." I replied simply.

"But it smelt so good, how is that possible?"

"I don't know, I guess we're lucky to have seen it at all.

"I guess." I mumbled. He pulled me to his chest and lifted my chin up so he could kiss me. Our lips moved in unison for quite a few minutes, than I pulled away and hugged him close. Would I ever get used to having he forever? Well one thing was for sure, I had been holding back when I was human. It definitely helped that we didn't have to breathe when we kissed. Ever since I had been changed our physical relationship has taken off…

It's been almost four years since I had been changed. I was not a crazed newborn. Actually I had never been a blood thirsty newborn. It seemed that knowing what to expect when I was transformed made it easier for me as a vampire. I had even kept my relationship with Charlie. We were in England. Alice had had a vision of Jane (the vulture) coming to visit us in Forks. I didn't want them anywhere near my family and friends. So Edward agreed t come with me to Italy to show them I was changed. We decided to have a second honey moon and travel around Europe. We were in England, somewhere in the country side.

"Would you like to stop here for the night? Perhaps they have an Inn of some kind in the village."

"Sure." I said quickly. The electricity between us was painful. Every fiber of my being longed for our body's to be one. I needed more of him NOW. And apparently felt the same. There was a dangerous gleam in his eyes, he held me close as we walked toward the village at the fastest possible human pace. There was snow on the ground. We didn't need coats, we hadn't warn them to go hunting. There were no humans around.

"Um Edward, won't we look a little conspicuous with no coats, and no luggage?"

"I suppose so. Should we go get the car?"

"Yah. Let's go." I smiled at him.

The car was parked, maybe six miles away at the edge of the forest. We got there in around four minutes. We climbed in and sped down the unpaved road, driving around the forest.

"Carlisle will be interested to find out that UNICORNS exist." Edward said, amused.

"Do you want to call him?" I asked.

"No, this is our time." He grabbed my hand and kissed my knuckles seductively.

"This is ridiculous!" I burst out.

"What is?" He said innocently.

"I want you so bad right now, why don't we pull over."

"You little seductress. I just thought that we could be on a nice comfortable bed; maybe see a little more scenery. We only have what? A month until the Volturi decides to look for you."

"Fine." I gave in; he was obsessed with me, "seeing the scenery."

But I didn't have to wait long. We were at the village in three minutes. We drove passed down the street between many shops and restaurants, but there were no parking spots. A few people were walking down the streets. But they were wearing the most unusual clothes. They looked like wizard robes, the kind you see during Halloween, but well sewn, and black. All the people had surprised, horrified looks on there face. I heard a fairly pretty woman gasp, she dropped the package she was carrying and ran into a bar called, The Three Broomsticks. What an unusual name. What? Hadn't they seen a Volvo before? Well probably not, this wasn't even a town, it was tiny. Maybe I shouldn't have convinced Edward to rent a Volvo. But this was our kind of car; it made me feel at home.

"Is it some sort of celebration today?" I asked, curious.

"I don't know." Edward said in his velvet voice.

"Those outfits are so unusual. Maybe it's a Holiday?"

"Probably. I guess we'll just park on the edge." He turned the car around and quickly parked it on outside the village. We climbed out and grabbed our suit cases and pulled on our coats with lightning speed. He took my hand and we started walking past all the shops looking for a place to stay. We passed a sweet shop called Honeydukes, and a joke shop. Then we came to the bar, The Three Broomsticks.

"Let's go in and ask where we can find a place to stay." Edward said quickly. His honey colored eyes met mine. We both understood. We needed to be alone somewhere. I pushed open the door, it was fairly large with rickety tables and chairs randomly placed everywhere. There were a few people huddled together at a table clutching large tankards. This place, this village was so empty, it was kind of nice.

The woman behind the bar was cleaning the counter with a whit cloth. She was the same woman that dropped the package. She looked edgy.

"Excuse me." Edward said politely. The woman looked up and saw us standing there. She gave a little squeak. Then she was pulled into Edwards intoxicating gaze.

"Um…" She mumbled, shaking her head slightly, dazed. Poor woman. I hit Edward on the shoulder playfully and whispered so low that only a vampire could hear, "you're dazzling another woman."

He gave me my favorite crooked smile and said, "It's not my fault I can't speak to anyone without them feeling dizzy." True, but I still felt bad.

"Could you tell us where we could stay for the night? We were traveling and thought we would stop here." He smiled warmly at her.

"I…yes. We have some room here if you wanted to stay. We have a few rooms in the back.

"That would be much appreciated." Edward said. Why wasn't it illegal for someone to look so damn sexy?

"Sure thing" she replied.

"If you don't mind me asking, is it a holiday of some sort here, everyone is wearing quite the unusual clothes." If anything this was interesting.

"Uh… no." Then she got a weird look on her face, like she just realized something not-so-nice. I looked up an Edward; he also had a confused look on his face.

"Bella," he whispered, "she's thinking we're something called muggles. She… she thinks she's a witch." He took in a sharp breath and said, "no way!"

"What? What is it?" I said, eager to know what was happening. He laughed.

"You're going to _love_ this Bella. To bad you're not human so I could see your reaction. But you would probably be too brave like usual," he smiled down at me; "This is a town full of… wizards and witches! I never thought this was possible but, we saw that unicorn today. And," he sniffed the air, "they smell different, not as… appetizing as humans." I was so confused, wizards? Was that possible? I sniffed too, it was true. They _did_ smell different, everyone in the pub did. He seemed confident enough to say all of this rather loud, everyone could hear him.

"Um, excuse me for asking," Said the woman, "but…what are you exactly, and if your not muggles why were you driving a what's the word? Oh, a car."

"To blend in with the humans," I said like it was obvious, "we couldn't run all the way, it would be too suspicious. And the Volvo is quite fast."

"Right." Said the woman, I could tell she was just as confused as I was. A weird popping noise came from the left. I turned my head and saw two men pop out of thin air wearing bright green robes.

"All right Rosmerta, where's the muggles? Don't know how they could have gotten past the charm."

The woman, Rosmerta, pointed at us and said, "I'm not exactly sure they are muggles. Best do the charm, just in case." The men rose two sticks, maybe wands? I thought, and said clearly, "Obliterate!" We just stood there starring at them, what was that suppose to do? Guess it didn't work.

"I guess they're not muggles. Maybe not even wizards." Everyone stared at us in shock.

"We're vampires." Edward said calmly. "Now can you help us with a place to stay or not."

"Right I guess you can go back, Stan." Rosmerta said, "I'll handle them." The man called Stan nodded and the men vanished with a loud CRACK.

"Well vampires aren't usually allowed to stay here. Danger for the customers, you see."

"Ah… well we assure you we are no danger we…live off animals. Our eyes aren't red surely you can tell the difference." Edward said persuasively. He was moving his thumb soothingly in circles on my hand. He could tell I was going to lose it.

"Well I've never seen a vampire with red eyes, or those butter scotch eyes of yours. You should have reacted to that spell in any case. It would be against my better judgment to let you stay, sorry." But she didn't look sorry. That was ok. We could make do in the car…

"Excuse me." Said an old voice. It was coming toward the only customers at the table. An old man with a long silvery beard, a crooked nose, and half moon glasses was looking at us with interest. "Would you like to join us? I would like to hear more about your kind. I've never heard of vampires like you."

"We would be delighted." Edward replied. I gave him an evil look as he pulled me to the table. How much longer would we have to wait? We took to chairs from another table and sat down. It seemed that Edward wasn't keeping up the human act anymore, his actions were extremely fast. I guess it was safe to be our selves then. I gave up my human act and sat down far from a human speed.

"I am Albus Dumbledore and this is Professor Snape, Professor Flitwick, and Hagrid, excuse me _Professor_Hagrid. I looked up at Hagrid. He was clutching a cup the size of a small garbage can. He towered above us. Even Jacob, I winced, was not nearly that tall not that_ wide_.

"Hello." Edward and I said quietly. "I am Edward Cullen, and this is my wife Bella."

I didn't like the looks of that Snape guy. He sneered at us like we were some kind of mold he wanted to get rid of. If I was a newborn I would have an excuse for knocking that sneer off his face, but I wasn't. His greasy black hair fell around his face nastily revealing a hooked nose. That Flitwick guy looked nice though. He was tiny, but he smiled warmly. The men were all staring at me now, except for Albus, with looks of longing on there faces. I guess it was my turn for "dazzling." It always made me uncomfortable, but content. At least I was Edwards equal now.

"Nice to meet you! Aren't you to a little young?"

"Well, we look young."

"Right, right. Well _that's_ different. If you don't mind my asking how old are you?"

"I am 111 years old, Bella's younger only 23. She was changed when she was 18, almost 19." Edward looked down at me, rubbing it in.

"So where are you from?" Albus asked.

"Forks, Washington, in the United States." Edward said with a little smile.

"I see, and why are you here?"

"Delightful. So tell me, are all vampires from the states like you?"

"Well… yes, they're like us all over the world. Thought there aren't many of us that stick to our diet."

"I've never heard of vampires quite like you. And I've met a lot of vampires."

"Those vampires you met weren't real." Edward said, "they were your kind seeking attention, I can tell."

"Oh and how is that?" Albus said, confused.

"Well they didn't have certain characteristics, and they slept. Vampires cannot sleep. That was not real blood. It didn't smell right. And we don't keep it cold, I'll tell you that!"

"How can you tell?" Albus asked, "have you met one?"

"No, I'm just seeing what your seeing in your memories. Some of our kind have…special gifts."

"Really?" Albus said sounding intrigued. "And do you have one of these?" Albus asked looking at me, his blue eye sparkling.

"Ah…yes I'm immune to all, ah… powers. Our powers and I guess our kind is immune to yours. And I can make people lucky, or unlucky."

"Very impressive." Albus said enthusiastically.

"Well it's a bit disappointing; our vampires were a lie the whole time." Drawled Snape.

"Severous it is a bit surprising, we need to learn more."

"Technically, we're not suppose to tell anyone about us without turning them. No one must find out!" I didn't want to ruin everything but this situation was making me uneasy.

"Well Bella, the volturi don't even know that wizards exist I think we're safe."

"o's the volturi?" Asked Hagrid in a rough voice.

"You're worst nightmare." I mumbled. I looked down at the expensive watch Edward forced upon me. It was 12:30 at night. Didn't these wizards sleep? Sure enough I was answered.

"Well Professor I better get going." Squeaked Flitwick, "the others muttered in agreement and stood up.

"It was lovely meating you!" said Flitwick, Hagrid nodded and said, "yer should stay a while. You can 'ave a cuppa at me hut tomorrow if you like, or I guess you don't drink tea do ya? We can jus' chat."

"Thank you. We would love to." Edward said. Everyone filed out into the cold. Snape took one last glance my way and walked out, his black robes billowing behind him. Albus stayed standing next to us.

"Would you like to stay at Hogwarts for the night, Bella, Edward?" He said.

"What's Hogwarts?" I asked.

"A Wizarding School I am the head master there. It's a castle, I'm sure we can find you a room. I guess you don't sleep, but maybe you would like to rest."

"Yes. Thank you!" I said eagerly, finally "rest" time. Wizards had schools? And in a _castle_ no less? This was unbelievable.

Albus lead the way out of the shelter. He huddled up against the cold, but we remained tall, feeling nothing.

"My carriage is this way." He said tiredly.

"We can run." Edward said excitedly.

"Show off." I muttered.

"It's too cold for that. I would get there before you for sure, come out of the cold." He was climbing into a black old fashioned carriage, but there was nothing to pull it. Wizard stuff I shrugged.

"It won't be a problem, it's much faster." Edward reassured him.

"Okay." Albus said, he was probably interested in how we would get there before him. "I'll meet you at the door."

"Kay" I said. Maybe I would get to show off for the first time sense my newborn strength left me.

"Want to race." Edward teased.

"You know your going to win." I said.

"I'll take it easy on you."

"Don't." I said.

"Go!" I shouted. Not even getting a second head start. I pushed myself as hard as I could my legs moving impossibly fast, but not fast enough. Edward was in front of me in no time. At leas six yards in front. He was laughing, looking over his shoulder, I was laughing too. I went faster but only managed to get a yard closer. We passed a now open gate that Edward swung open. I looked up at the huge castle, a few lights sparkled in the dark. It was beautiful. And not far from here was the edge of the forest we hunted in. In one minute we reached a big wooden door.

"I won." Edward said simply.

"Of course you did." I said sarcastically. He pulled me towards him and starting kissing me so passionately, that if I were human I would have feinted by it's magnificent. He deepened the kiss. We pulled away from each other and sat on the steps leading to the door. He pulled me on to his lap, wrapping his arms around me. We stared at the direction we came, waiting for Albus's carriage to appear.

"How is this possible? For heavens sake, we're sitting outside a castle. That's a school for wizards."

"We are lucky to be here, quite the learning experience I would say I can't wait to tell Carlisle, he'll probably want to come see for himself."

"Hmmm… I know that if I don't get you soon I'm going to explode."

"You do have me, forever remember?" He said cuddling closer.

"You know what I mean." I said rolling my eyes. He laughed and said, "Be patient Bella." Like I hadn't heard that one before. I could see the horseless carriage coming closer, about a minute away. We waited until Albus got out and strolled across the snow. He reached us and smiled.

"Well that was extremely interesting to watch. Please come in. He climbed up the stairs, took out what I assumed was his wand and whispered, "Alohamora." The door swung open and he beckoned us to follow. We were by his side. He looked back and saw that we were on his left. He looked a bit uneasy but started walking.

"There's a spare room on the first floor you can use. First I'll show you where we eat. You won't need to eat, but I'd like to announce you as guests in the morning, around 7:30, that is if you don't mind.

"We'll be there, thank you for your hospitality." Edward said politely.

"You're very welcome." We came to a large door. Albus pushed it open to reveal a dark room with four long tables. And one at the end of the room horizontal to the others.

"This is the Great Hall. Let's keep moving." We turned left and walked behind Albus for about five minutes. I understood now how hard it was to follow humans. It was so boring. It took _forever_. He stopped outside a faded black door and said, "here you go." He turned the handle painfully slow and pushed it open.

"I hope this will do." He said kindly. "Good night." This old man was very kind, he hardly knew us, yet he was talking to us like we were old friends.

"Good night." I replied grinning. _Finally_.

"Shall we go in?" Edward said mischieviously.

"Yes." I said looking up at his face playfully, cathing his bottom lip with my teeth.


	2. Chapter 2 War?

**Hello! Here's the second chapter! Thank you for reading! Please Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter! It's sad...but true!**

Chapter 2: War?

Edward and I held each other on the floor, as the sun started to peered dimly through the small window. His body was beyond beautiful, the golden light engulfed his body making him look like a god. I would never get over the fact that he was mine, forever. I traced the blue veins on his arms, as well has the shape of his chest. Our body's finally matched in color, white on white. We were laying on the floor. Last night we didn't feel a need to bread any bed's, especially when we were guests here. We hadn't talked a lot, but suddenly I had a need to. I lifted my head, our topaz eyes met. We both smiled happily, memorizing each other for the millionth time.

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"What kind of world is this? With mythical creature's walking around every where. I mean, what are the chances that wizards would exist?"

"Slim."

"Very slim." Edward glanced down at my watch, it said 7:00 A.M.

"We should get ready." he whispered. I glanced over to the corner by the door where our clothes were huddled in a pile. It took a great deal of restraint to not rip the clothes off or body's last night.

"We left our suite cases at that Three Broomsticks place." I realized.

"I'll go get them, stay here." He pushed me off gently and dressed with incredible speed. I let him slip out the door as I whipped my old clothes on for now. I looked around the room, a large four poster bead dominated the center draped in maroon. On the left wall I spotted a door. I twisted a handle and found what I was looking for, a bathroom. I turned to the mirror, my hair brown was a mess but it didn't prevent me from looking like some sort of angel that dropped out of the sky. Edward was suddenly standing behind me, his arms wrapped around my waist.

"Lets make the best of this okay?" He whispered, his voice soothing my stressful thoughts of oh-my-god-magic-is-real.

"All right." The expression on his face reminded me of Alice before we went on a big shopping trip.

I went to the bed and found my suit case. I unzipped it and grabbed a dark green designer short sleeved shirt and a pair of jeans. I dressed and yanked a brush through my hair quickly.

"Lets go." I said cheerfully.

We held hands as we walked through the hallway leading to the Great Hall. We walked in a fast human pace so no one was startled. What I assumed was students in lon black robes pointed and whispered to each other as we passed gracefully. Of course we could hear the whispers of, "he's so hot!" "why are they wearing muggle clothes?" "She's _beautiful_." Finally we reached the doors where all the teenagers were filing in. We stepped in swiftly.

The four table were packed full of students. At the end of the room was another long table. Albus sat in the middle. I also recognized the other Professor's we saw last night. Hagrid waved as we came into view, beckoning us toward him. As we passed the student watched wide eyed, mouths dropped as we passed. We were by Hagrid in no time. Albus stood up and gestured to the two empty seats to his left. We walked over quickly.

"Please sit. And talk." We at down and turned our heads toward him.

"How are you two this morning?" he asked politely.

"Very well thank you." Edward said, the perfect gentlemen.

"So I was wondering, how exactly does one become a vampire, I am very interested in the whole process, I don't know when I'll meet, I guess another _real _vampire again." Edward launched into the mechanics of being a vampire, he was trying to keep it as light as possible. I wanted to blurt out how you writhe you writhe in pain four three days after your bitten. But it didn't seem appropriate to tell all the bloody details. I looked around the room. Most peopled were staring up at our table. There food was left untouched. I looked down in front of me at my own plate of food. It looked absolutely disgusting. I pushed it away slightly and looked at the ceiling. To my surprise it wasn't a ceiling at all. It was an exact replica of the sky outside, slightly cloudy, snowing. I willed us to be lucky. I wanted this to work out, and I knew it would.

"Excuse me." Albus said as he stood up.

"Good morning everyone! You might have noticed that we have some guests. This is Edward and Bella Cullen. They will be staying here for as long as the feel the need. Please treat them with respect. I have gave Edward my permission to watch some classes to learn of our kind. Now everyone, enjoy the meal!" Some students mumbled, "what are they? Are they magical?"

Edward was asking Albus how to get to certain classes. He looked so excited. The past few years his personality had definately let loose. I held his hand under the table concentrating on stroking his smooth skin.

"So the Volturi are like royalty?" Albus asked curiously.

"Yes, that's how I would describe them. If I were you I would be careful to not make your selves known to them. Apparently we're immune to magic. They could do... horrible things. And they will probably consider you as any human who knows too much."

"That's certainly a big problem, I'll notify the ministry And you say they created all those myths? Garlic, coffins, stakes?"

"Yes, we can't sleep. Our existence is one long day."

"What _are_the characteristics of a vampire?"

I suddenly entered the conversation,"Vampires that feed on humans have red eyes. Those few that stick to animals have our color of eyes. We are very strong, strong enough to crush a boulder into dust, we have white skin, and very good senses." After that I dropped out and listened to them talk about how we're venomous, cauldrons, and to my surprise I learned that dragons existed. The teachers left, and the students slowly followed them. When we were some of the last people left Albus said we could look around.

"Wait." I said an idea coing to me. "What did you say that evil wizard's name was?"

"Voldemort." Albus said seriously.

"We could take care of him." I said eagerly.

"What?" They both said surprised.

"Think about it Edward, he's killing people. Magic doesn't work on us he's no threat. He can't out run us, he can't kill us. We could walk right up to him, snap his wand, and..." I didn't want to finish.

"I don't know Bella. It could still be dangerous, I don't want to loose you." He was protective! I wasn't human anymore.

"Edward, don't worry about me. We have a chance to help these people, we have to at least _try_." Albus seemed to be in deep concentration. "Please." I begged touching his cheek.

"It just might work." Albus said hopefully.

"How would we do it?" I asked, "where is he?"

"We don't know. But I could talk to the order, that's the movement against Voldemort. I think this is our best chance. But there is other concerns."

"What?"

"Horcruxes." He said sadly.

"What are Horcruxes?" Edward asked. He looked like he had accepted the plan.

"They are items. Items of dark magic that contain four pieces of Voldemorts soul. I've been tracking them for years. To split on soul even once is horrible, but seven times is beyond the limit. He is hardly human now." I was shocked, you could split your _soul_? It sounded painful. And evil...

"They are blocked by curses, terrible spells. And are extremely hard to locate. He held up one of his hands. I wrinkled my nose. It was totally black, dead looking. And on his finger was a large ring with a crack through the middle. "This is one of them."

"Is that how your hand got like that?" I asked.

"Yes. I should have been more careful. But I think that, if we were to find another one, you could destroy it without a problem."

"Yes."I agreed. "Wait... we can't just kill the guy, can we?"

"No, all Horcruxes must be destroyed before his human form can. Other wise he will keep coming back." This man was sounding more and more dangerous. I wandered what he would taste like, pure evil, with his soul demolished, and a wizard. Probably not that appetizing.

"Lets find him then." I said confidently.

"We should take some precautions first Bella. Have people try spells on us. That was only a few minor spell we didn't react to. I want this planned out right." Edward said gravely.

"Fine." I said impatiently. We had been alone for quite a while now.

"I'm going to discuss this with some people, you two can go."

"Shouldn't we be with you to plan?" I was a little irritated, I hated when I was not included in something.

"No, we'll having a meeting for that. Tomorrrow. With the whole order. We'll do test too to make sure. Excuse me." He hurried out of the hall, looking extremely preoccupied.

Edward's face was pulled into a frown. He was concentrating hard. He met my eyes, then his expression lifted and he gave me my favorite crooked smile."Well should we go to class?" Edward asked jokingly, gesturing to the exit.

"Sure." I said. _This is a unique learning experience._ I reminded myself Trying to not get too caught up on the possible future fight.

**Thanks!! Please review! Sorry there's not a lot of action but I swear Harry, Ron, and Hermione will make there appearance in the next chapter**!


	3. Chapter 3 Singer

**Hello! Sorry it took so long! I'm moving and I haven't had Internet access! So this is a shorter chapter. But I already have half of the other written. I Promise that one will be longer! They meet Harry, Ron, and Hermione in a very different way. They'll be much more involved in the next chapter! Please, PLEASE REVIEW! Please?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight. Sigh...how sad.**

**Chapter 3: Singer**

We walked humanly fast through the hallways. It was all stone with candles lit here and there. It was extremely dreary. The Cullen's home (which was home to eight vampires including Edward and I) was much more bright and inviting.

"So there's potions, Defense against the Dark Arts…that's where they teach dark magic, right?"

"I believe so. I don't think it's _really_ dark though. They seem very against Dark magic..." Edward replied. I nodded in agreement.

"And there's a magical plant class?"

"Herbology."

"Fine, _Herbology_." I rolled my eyes.

"And Transfiguration, what's that?" I asked.

"I think it's where the students are taught to turn things into something else." Usually, being a vampire and having much more room in my mind than a human, I could remember everything. But today I was taking in a considerable amount of information.

"Do you want to go to the potions class?" Edward asked, hiding excitement.

"Sure, we have more than enough time to see everything." We stopped to evaluate where we were. We had been moving absentmindedly as we were deciding where to go.

"I believe," Edward said sniffing the air, "that the potions class is this way." He pointed to the right corridor. "He said it was in the dungeons. I smell an underground scent."

"Right." I said turning with him. The hallways were empty, so I started running. The feel of the wind in my face was always exhilarating, calming my nerves. Edward ran along side me easily, smiling hugely He was at home when he ran, and seemed more so with me. We were speeding down stone steps. We passed two wooden doors, then doubled back to check if either were the entrance to the potions class. The first we looked in was a large room full of students standing in front of their black and grey cauldrons. Steam rose from the tops weakly as they bustled around adding ingredients.

"Don't forget to stir the exact amount of times in a triangular shape, after it turns a yellow color. Or the results will be quite nasty. Horrible smell. Well get going!" A very round man with long green robes, a completely bald head, and a rather large mustache stood in front of the class. He had just finished instructing them in a cheery voice.

He saw us enter and stared blankly at me before he blinked and waddled forward.

"Ho ho! And who do we have here? Come to observe the class?"

"Yes." Edward said, looking a little uncomfortable. Probably the man's thoughts.

"What are your names again?"

"I'm Edward and this is Bella." He said wrapping his arms around me. All the students stared. If I could blush I would have. One boy with a round face knocked his cauldron over, spilling the greenish contents. A girl with bushy brown hair bent down and waved her wand at the mess, it vanished.

"My name is Horace Slughorn. Nice to meet you!" I smiled and nodded politely. He turned slightly pink.

"What brings you here?"

"Well we ran into Albus last night. And we were interested in learning about your kind."

"So you're not a witch and wizard then? Had a hunch you weren't. Wearing muggle clothes. You can't be muggles…"

"We're vampires." Edward said cautiously. A few students gasped and whispered frantically.

"Vampires Eh? I've never seen vampires like you. But I have met one by the name of Sanguini. I know someone that gets along with your kind."

"I know what you're thinking. Why would he let us into the school? Well we mean no harm. We don't drink human blood. We live off animals. And your vampires are really wizards. Not real." Horace looked taken back. Edward probably answered his exact thoughts.

"Not real? That's a disappointment if it's true. Humph." He looked like he was realizing a brilliant plan.

"How would you like to do an interview? My friend that gets along with our vampires. I'm sure he would be very interested. Maybe get your story out to the Wizarding world. Let them know what real vampires are like." Horace looked like he was planning everything already.

"I was thinking of inviting him to a Christmas party I throw for the Slug Club, a group of my best students. You could meet him there and…"

His words faded into the distance. My body tensed into a crouching position. My senses were overwhelmed with the sweetest blood I had ever smelled. _I have to get it. _I thought turning toward the aroma. There was the girl with the bushy brown hair walking towards us. Her hair waved slightly sending an unbearably appetizing scent my way. She wasn't a girl any more, she was prey. My throat burned ferociously like an untamed monster. Snarls ripped through my mouth, my lips curled above my teeth. The girl was wearing an expression of pure terror as she dropped a glass vile, it shattered on the floor. Edward's arms grabbed my shoulders, trying to force me back. I turned to attack my competition.

Then I saw his beautiful face full of shock and concern. A little voice in the back of my head said, hold _your breath and run_. But the rest of my being was pulled toward the sweet blood.

"Bella." He whispered. I stood there torn between right and wrong. No! I can't do this I'm a Cullen! I do not KILL. In my head I was going through all the possible ways of killing the girl. I could twist her neck, but no that was too messy. Just grab her and sink my teeth into her. That was the most tempting option. I could follow her after class maybe; everyone didn't have to be a part of it . But would I be willing to wait? I didn't want to. _No_! The little voice said. I wanted to scream at it, to make it go away. I took one step forward, towards the girl. Her heart beat frantically, pumping her blood…

A thought came to my head, Edward. I couldn't do this. He was so proud of me when I was a newborn, when I resisted human blood from the start. This was different, But I would never forgive myself if I took a life. I made my choice, though it pained me.

I stopped breathing and in an instant I was leaping through the corridors, heading to the castles exit. Edward followed. I tore through the great wooden doors and ran across the grounds, my feet hardly touching the snow. I entered the forest and ran deeper into it, where there was no snow, just dirt. I finally stopped and sat leaning against a tree, my arms wrapped around my knees. I dared to take a breath, relieved to smell nothing but the surrounding forest. But I still remembered the delicious scent. My throat roared angrily.

I had found my singer.

**REVIEW! REVIEW! Please with sugar on top?**


	4. Chapter 4 Tests

**I AM SOOOOO SORRY I HAVN'T UPDATED!! I've been so busy lately, School, and I'm writing my own book. Hopefully this is a long chapter to slightly satisfy you! I would appreciate reviews! The more reviews the faster I'll update!Oh! And just to clear it up, Bella is NOT in love with Hermoine, she just wants to suck her blood**** I promise! I'm being Jane from the Volturi for Halloween! Hahaha... Again review! And enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Saga or Harry Potter. That privilege remains with J.K. Rowling and Stephenie Meyer. So sad...**

**Chapter 4: Tests**

"Bella." Edward cooed, pulling me onto his lap. "What happened?"

"That girl, with the hair. I think I found my singer."

"Ahh…" he sighed, looking at me with pain in his eyes. I hoped you would never have to deal with that."

"Is that how_ I_ smelled?" I asked in shock.

"Most likely." Edward said.

"How did you do it? How did you stand being even ten feet from me?"

"I love you." He said simply, kissing my forehead.

"I believe you."

"You better. And I believe you. Considering you risked possible eternal damnation to be with me forever."

"I'd take eternal damnation any day." I sighed. I was trying to think of his smell only. The best scent in my world, or was it? Every time I thought of that girl my throat burned and I held Edward closer. Trying to keep myself here, and not run back to the school to relieve my painful hunger.

"I'm proud of you." He said lifting my chin up to see my eyes.

"You shouldn't be. I almost _attacked_ her! I was so close to murdering an innocent girl!" I was livid at myself.

"But you didn't. You ran. You have excellent self control. Emmett couldn't resist."

"Well you could resist, pretty easily." I said gloomily.

"Easily? It took me a long time to be able to show my affection t my true love. It was extremely hard. It's hard for everyone, and everyone responds differently. You did the right thing. But that guy, Slughorn, was very surprised. We left him in utter shock and confusion."

I moaned thinking how much I must frightened that girl.

"He defiantly has a crush on you." Edward said playfully.

"Jealous?" I asked jokingly.

"I would be, but I made you mine in every possible way."

"That's true." I buried my nose in his shirt and inhaled. At least I didn't want to eat _him_.

"That Snape last night liked you too, along with every boy in the school. And some girls."

"Oh, well we should get Rosalie over here. That would really start a riot."

"Rosalie isn't nearly as beautiful as you are."

"Yeah right!" I snorted. "I'm sure all the girls were thinking along the same lines about you."

"Possibly" he admitted. "But I'm already taken."

"Yes you are!"

"Arghhh!!" I burst out clutching my head. "That smell isn't going _away_!"

"It's okay." He whispered. "We should leave here. I don't want you to be in pain. We can come back when she's no longer here, or not at all."

"No Edward! These people _need_ us! That man, Voldemort is murdering more people every day!"

"Maybe Emmett would help. He'd be up to any fight, no matter how small."

"No! I want to help! I can handle this. If you can, I can." But I wasn't so sure. I wanted her so _bad_! But I didn't want to be weak. I would hold my breath around her, try to avoid a meeting.

Edward looked unsure. He could see my hesitance. "Okay Bella. But if I get any hint you can't handle this, we're out of here. And don't hurt yourself trying to do this. I will be able to tell."

"Deal." I agreed.

Before I even considered going back I had to hunt. We ran through the forest trying to catch a scent of a big animal. The bigger it was, the better off I would be. At least Edward knew what I was going through. On this side of the forest the trees grew close together and gave off an Erie feeling. It was very spooky. It soon grew pitch black, for a humans eyes. I kept catching scents I had never experienced before. I often would cross a unicorn or some strange scent that was a mixture between a human and horse. But I didn't dare hunt them, I didn't know the ways of these wizards, if these creature's were rare. We found no elk, deer. There were no mountain lions or bears. Just unrecognizable scents. I caught a wolf smell.

"Edward, I smell a wolf...but the scent's a little disfigured. Should I..." I was so thirsty. I had to have blood _now_. Or I was afraid of what I might do. Edward moved with me, trying to sniff out edible pray as well.

"You might as well." he sighed, "you have to get something." I nodded. I tore off toward the scent. My hunger drove me faster than usual. I stopped. The wolf was only four feet away. It was huge. Almost as big as the werewolves in La Push. But not quite. It was leaner, not so muscular. I peered into it's eyes, it didn't have the human intelligence there. _What are I thinking? _I attacked myself. _You have a werewolf as a best friend and your going to drink a similar looking wolves blood? You're sick Bella. _I took a step back, disgusted with myself. Of course Edward didn't think anything of it.

The large creature looked up hostilely at me. We stared at each other for a long time, then it turned the other way and ran fast for a normal wolf. I was confused, could this wolf be related to the werewolves I knew? I shook my head, then ran to join Edward in the search for drinkable blood. We'd had many strange encounters in this forest. What was next? Eventually we found a large beast. We didn't know what it was, but I drank anyway. It was heaven. No where close to that girl, but it was better than a grizzly. We found two more of these strange black creatures then headed back the way we came. When we reached the edge of the forest Edward turned to me.

"Are you absolutely sure about this?" He asked, his eyes boring into mine.

"Yes." I said forcefully. He gave a stiff nod and ran with me, we were more cautious than usual as we ran towards the castle. Students hustled inside and outside. Trying to get to their classes.

"We should find Albus." I said. I could smell her everywhere. My throat burned so badly, my nose was overwhelmed with her scent. I tried to concentrate on the matter at hand. But I found myself day dreaming of sinking my teeth into her warm soft throat... _No! Don't think about it!_

Edward was staring at me, his brow furled in concern. "I'm fine." I lied quickly."

"Okay lets go then." Edward said looking around. "Um... I guess we don't know where he is do we?"

"Let's just sniff him out." I said. Maybe if I just concentrated on Albus's scent... We started following his newest scent as fast as we could. We arrived at a door that had to stone gargoyles on each side. I walked up to the door and tried to open it but it didn't budge. I didn't want to break it so I stepped back.

"Hmmm... You don't suppose there's a password do you? Albus mentioned his office having a password..." Edward said, thinking.

"Oh how wonderful." I said sarcastically, "that's makes things so much better knowing that we need a password." He looked at me, thinking.

"I don't know what it could be." Edward said after he had blurted out many possible passwords, 30 minutes later.

"Open sesame." I said swinging my arms in the air. Nothing happened. Then we heard a weird sound from behind the door. Like rocks rubbing together. Albus appeared from behind the door draped in midnight blue robes.

"Ah, hello, Bella, Edward, ready to go? I hope you weren't waiting too long." Albus said sincerely.

"No. Not at all. But we do have a matter to discuss with you." Edward said politely.

"And what might that be? Please, come inside." Albus gestured toward the door.

"Blood Blister Pod." Albus said to the door. It swung open to reveal a stone stair case. Albus stepped onto the stairs, and they started moving upward, like and escalator. Edward and I followed. The stairs seemed to take forever to get to the top. Finally we reached floor level and stepped off. Albus's office was huge. More like a large apartment with no rooms. There were odd instruments here and there sitting on countless tables. A large desk was placed in the middle.

"Please, sit." Albus said, sitting behind his desk. We sat down on the two chairs opposite of him. I was extremely edgey, my head darted quickly from side to side as I struggled to forget the girl's scent.

"Is everything all right?" Albus said, looking at me with concern. Edward glanced at me, his well known worried expression on his face.

"Not really." Edward said.

"What's amiss?" Albus asked.

"Well, you see... It's hard to explain. But...Bella has found herself...attracted to one of your students. No! Not physical attraction! She...Uh... longs for her blood."

"Oh." Albus said, realization dawning on him.

"Vampires, sometimes, find someone that's their 'singer' it's someone who's blood calls to them specifically. It's like their blood was made, just for them. Bella is having a very hard time...resisting. We try hard, to not be what we are." Edward looked at Albus, unsure of his reaction. I wondered if Albus even wanted two blood sucking vampires helping him. Who could blame him? Albus just sat there, his head bowed, deep in thought.

"I see." He said finally, "Who is the student?"

"We didn't catch her name, she had big bushy brown hair, brown eyes..." Edward said, trying to remember.

"What class did you meet her in?" Albus asked.

"Potions." Albus's face realized something.

"Yes that's her." Edward said to Albus. He must have seen the girl in his mind.

"Hermione Granger." Albus said seriously. "Are you leaving?" he asked, troubled.

"Not unless you don't want us here." I said.

"Well if you can't handle it then..."

"I can handle it!" I interrupted loudly.

"Very well than, should you just avoid her?" Albus asked.

"Yes, I'll take extreme precaution! I promise! I will not harm her!" Albus surveyed me for a while. With his piercing blue eyes I felt like he was seeing through me, all my thoughts, dreams, wishes.

"Okay." He said. "Should we proceed to the practice then?" Albus said, standing up.

"Yes." I said relieved.

Albus lead us to the 'practice room' it took at least 15 minutes. "In here." he said, opening the door for me. I nodded at him and stepped into the large room. Desks had been pushed to the side to make room for whatever we were doing. A cluster of adults stood in the corner whispering to one another. Everything went quiet as we entered. I heard some whispers before then, "Can we trust them?" "They're _vampires_?" "But Albus said they're different than the normal vampire." "Humph."

Albus cleared his throat and said, "May I introduce, Edward and Bella Cullen, who are willing to help us." The teachers, I assumed, were looking at us skeptically. That Snape guy was there, along with Hagrid, a stern looking woman, a young women with bubble gum pink hair, a tired looking man with shabby robes, and a teenager boy with round glasses and black hair. I vaguely remembered seeing him in the potions class room.

"Well Dumbledore, what do we do?" Growled a man I hadn't realized was there. His appearance certainly startled me. One of his eyes were normal, but the other was electric blue, and spun around in it's socket. His face was so covered in scares he had the appearance of tree bark. A chunk of his nose was missing, and one of his legs was replaced be a wooden, clawed one. All I could think was, WOW.

"Hold on Alastor." Albus said, "These two, as I have told you, have agreed to help us defeat Voldemort. Everyone flinched, except the boy with the glasses. He was surveying us with interest. And blushed when he caught me looking. I let out a low chuckle.

"What?" Edward said in a vampire whisper.

"That boy." I whispered back.

"-and so we are going to be performing spells on them to make sure they are immune to all magic." Albus finished. Oops. I didn't hear his explanation of us. Edward however, looked determined, and apeared to have drank in every word Albus said. A slight wind blowed the boys scent towards me, and I realized too late, that the girls scent clanged to him. Urgh. I wrinkled my nose and stopped breathing. No. I was a wimp. I inhaled deeply. It wasn't so bad.

"Try anything you can think of. Don't be afraid. I that all right?" Albus asked Edward. Edward nodded and said, "hit us with your best shot." I laughed.

"Now everyone stand over here." Albus said pointing to the wall. "Edward Bella, you stand in the middle. They all lined up opposite to us, pointing there wands towards us. "When I count to three everyone fire." Albus said. "One." What if this didn't work? "two." What if Edward got hurt? "THREE!" He shouted. Tons of jets of colored light flew towards us. We just stood, frozen to the spot and waited for them to hit there target. I watched one hit my arm, but nothing happened. We both were not effected. I looked at Edward, and he looked back reassuringly, taking my hand. All the wizard shouted curse after curse for it seemed like hours.

Finally Albus shouted, "All right everyone stop!" The shouts vanished to be replaced with an absolute silence. Albus walked toward us, smiling brightly. "It seems like you are immune to magic!" He said happily.

"Wait Dumbledore." The man with the blue eye growled. "We haven't tried the unforgivable curses yet."

"Yes your right Alastor." Albus sighed. Glancing at us, slightly worried.

"Go ahead." Edward said to Albus. "I doubt anything will work." Albus nodded and stepped back.

"Alastor?" Albus said, "Would you mind doing the honors?"

"Sure Albus." He said seriously. It was silent as he stepped toward us, his wand out, a serious expression on his face.

"Imperio!" He yelled. Nothing happened. Everyone sighed in relief. "The killing curse, Albus?" Albus nodded. Killing curse? Please let nothing happen! Please! I thought, worried at the look on Alastors face as he said, "AVADAKADAVRA!" Again we just stood there. I felt a gust of wind fly past us, I wondered if it was the spell.

He raised his wand again and cried,"CRUCIO!" I felt nothing, but I heard a cry of pain and spun around to see Edward on the floor, clutching his head in agony. I stopped breathing and screamed a high pitch shriek as I flung myself on the floor by my screaming husband.

**Sorry for the cliff hanger! Until next time!**

**Mikay Cullen**

**Review! Please? I'll love you forever! Smiles.  
**


	5. Chapter 5 Will's and Wont's

**I'm sooooooooo sorry everyone for not updating forever!!! I've been really stressed with school! I know no excuses... I hope you like this chapter! I desided Bella has most of the same powers of Breaking Dawn. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!! Thanks!**

**Mikay Cullen**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter! But I do like to have fun with them....**

**Chapter 5 Will's and Won'ts **

"Edward! What did you do to him?!!" I shrieked. Moody lowered his wand and Edward stopped shaking and sat up beside me, like he hadn't been on the floor a moment ago, in agony. I cupped my hand around his chin and lifted his head to meet his eyes.

"Are you all right?" I whispered desperately. He stared back at me, shocked flicked across his face, then he composed it into a calm mask.

"I'm fine Bella." he said pulling me closer to stroke my hair, trying to calm me down. "I'm just a little confused." He assured me.

I wiggled out of Edward's embrace, stood up, and glared at Moody in pure fury.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY HUSBAND?" I screamed hysterically. Edward tried to pull me towards him but I resisted.

"NO!" I walked towards Moody, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?"

"Bella" Edward whispered desperately. I stopped and looked back at his face. My anger washed away just as fast as it came. Edward looked shocked from my little tantrum. It was just…seeing him on the ground, in pain. I couldn't take it. It reminded me of Jane, when we were with the Volturi… I never wanted to see him like that again. And it was my fault I chose to stay here.

"I'm sorry Edward." I whispered, my head bowed down, "this is my fault."

"Bella don't say it was your fault, it wasn't. I'm not hurt, look." He said. He was at my side instantly. He put a finger and raised my chin to look at him.

"It's not your fault." He said gently, his gold eyes smoldering.

Someone cleared their throats and we looked up to see Albus walking toward us.

"Are you okay Edward?" Albus asked, concerned.

Edward chuckled and said, "yes I guess that spell works, Bella just gets…worked up easily." Worked up easily? How was I suppose to feel about my husband being tortured?

Albus looked a little weary. "Well I guess if you just avoid that spell...it should be fine." Albus said. Yes, but was I willing to risk Edward getting hurt? Now that I knew that he could?

"Bella, it will be fine. We'll move fast the wizards won't catch us." Edward said soothingly. Well these people did need our help...

"Okay." I agreed, then I had a thought, "why didn't the spell effect me?" Edward stared at me in thought for a while then said, "It's your gift. It's like Janes power, it's an illusian, in your mind that causes the pain. Your immune to it, thank god." He stared at me in relief. I guess that did make sense.

"While we're fighting I'll put my shield around you, we won't have any problems." I promised him.

"You can shield him?" Albus asked curiously.

"Yes it's part of my power." I said absentmindedly.

"Lets try it again, with the sheild Bella." Edward said.

"No! What if it doesn't work! You're not getting hurt again because of me!"

"Bella calm down it will work, it's fine." He said rubbing my shoulder.

"Okay." I gave in.

Edward looked at Moody and said, "do it again, please."

"Are you sure?" Grunted Moody.

"Yes." Edward said.

"Ready?"Moody asked.

"Yes." Edward said again. Moody raised his wand again. I stretched the shield around Edward making it wrap around him like elastic.

"One, two, THREE!" Moody shouted, "Crucio!" I stared, as still as stone, at Edward. And nothing happened. I let out a relieved breath and wrapped my arms around his torso.

Albus clapped his hands together and said, "excellent!" Yeah it was, I was happy we could help them still. "All right everyone, we're done now!" Albus said happily. Everyone breathed a sigh of contentment and started toward us. A few people gave us a smile and ducked out of the room. Albus came toward us with a teenage boy with black hair strolling along side him.

"I do believe this was a success! Bella, Edward, this is Harry, Harry Potter. He's a student here that's, well helping us."

"Hello!" I said, beaming at Harry. He looked down in embarrassment. A blush was creeping up his cheeks. I giggled softly and smiled at Albus.

"Well, what now Albus?" I asked. I was in a good mood now, now that Edward was safe.

"Well, for now, you can enjoy yourself here, at Hogwarts. We don't know where Voldemort is. We'll wait for the right time. This is very promising though." I nodded. Everyone was out of the room except for Dumbledore and Harry. I supposed to everyone else we looked intimidating. It was in their human nature to avoid us.

"We better turn in for the night. Harry does have class tomorrow." Albus said.

"Okay." I said. Harry opened his mouth like he was going to say something, then snapped it shut and walked out of the room.

"Goodnight." Albus said inclining his head and walking out. "Goodnight." I called after him. I turned to Edward, "Well do you want to 'turn in for the night' Mr. Cullen."

"Yes, thankyou Mrs. Cullen." Edward smiled back. We walked out of the room smiling and holding eachother, back to our room.

**All right! Sorry it's so short! But I need ideas! Does anyone want to see something happen, share any ideas? Please? Please vote, do you want me to do Harry's point of view? I probably won't but... what do you think? I have something funny planned for the next chapter though! Please please please review! Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6 Encounter

**Hey! I got a little inspiration so I wrote a little something for you! I think I'm sticking to Bella's point of view...for now. Share any ideas you have with me! Review! How did everyone like the movie? I liked it! It was WAY better then I thought it would be, but of course still not perfectly satisfactory. Of course that's impossible. Thank you to all my AWESOME reviewers! Please, PLEASE, PLEASE, review!!!! Tell me what you think! On with the story! Happy almost Thanksgiving! (for those that celebrate it)  
**

**Mikay Cullen**

**Disclaimer: If you think I'm Stephenie Meyer or J.K. Rowling your insane! I'm not either and never will be! Sigh.  
**

**Chapter 6- Encounter**

The next morning Edward and I walked to the great hall. I felt like a load was taken off my shoulders today. But then I remembered that girl.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked, watching my smile falter.

"Nothing." I lied.

"Bella. You're not a good liar, is it the girl? Maybe we should stay in our room..."

"No." I cut him off, "we're going to the great hall." I said stubbornly. He sighed but kept walking. We opened the great halls doors. I was edgy, my eyes glanced around frantically. _Your not hungry_. I told myself. _You went hunting **again** yesterday_. Finally I spotted her. All I could see was her bushy brown hair, she was turned away from me. I took a deep breath, and held it. I didn't want to take the chance of catching the scent. But as we were moving quickly between two tables the girl stood up and started walking towards me.

"Edward!" I whispered, alarmed, without breathing. He pulled me behind him and started to back away quickly, trying to get me out. I made a snap decision.

"Edward, I can do this." He looked over his shoulder and evaluated me skeptically. "I can do this." I whispered again.

He stared at me for a few seconds with a concerned expression, then straightened his spine, and gave one swift nod. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, then held it. We started walking forward again, me still behind Edward.

The girl was walking towards us, her head held high and chest puffed out. She was walking with a purpose. Her nostrils flared as she came to a stop in front of Edward, I was half hidden behind his back. My eyes widened and I glared at her, hating that she was here, and hating myself for being such a monster._ I can do this_.

"Hello!" The girl said confidently. "I was would like an explanation for what happened yesterday." She glared at me, her arms folded across her chest. This vaguely reminded me of something, when Edward had first met me. I remembered that black eyed stare of hatred he gave me. I wanted an explanation. And I didn't let it go easily.

I glared back at the girl coldly. Why couldn't she just move and let me go on my way? Did she _want_ to die?

"It was... a misunderstanding, we are sincerely sorry." Edward interrupted the silence. His voice was smooth as silk. Intentionally seductive this time. He added an extra hint of velvet, and looked at her with his overwhelmingly golden eyes. She looked taken aback for a few minutes, her mouth was slightly open, her eyes glazed over. Then she slowly came to her senses, snapped her mouth shut, shook her head and said, "No, there's something wrong. I want to know what your problem with me is." God she was stubborn!

"Listen...what's your name?" I asked, using up my limited supply of oxygen.

"Hermione Granger." She said sternly.

"Well Hermione, I don't hold anything against you. I was just having a bad day yesterday. No offense intended." I struggled to get the last words out. Damn. I was out of air. I would have to take a breath, or run away. I closed my eyes and inhaled. It burned like hell! Her scent seemed to lick the inside of my throat like flames, the pain could have dropped me to my knees. My mouth filled with venom, I longed to grab the girl and relieve the burning, and my thirst, but I didn't. I stood there like and idiot for 5 minutes, lost in my internal battle. The girl still stood there, stubborn, and as appetizing as ever.

"Hermione, this is really not the time or place to talk. Could we resume this another time? What can I do to satisfy you?" I winced when her scent washed my insides again. _Get used to the burn._ I told myself. _You CAN do this._

Edward stood there, watching my every move. Waiting to drag me away if need be. I gave him a small smile and squeezed his hand I now held in reassurance.

"I don't believe that what happened was nothing. I want answers NOW if you please." Demanded Hermione. I inhaled again, it wasn't any easier.

"Okay Hermione, how about you meet me here at lunch time and I'll explain later. In private. I think your lessons start soon." She thought about it for a second then nodded and turned around to walk to her table.

"Are you okay?" Whispered Edward.

"Yes." I reassured him. He lifted one eyebrow, "really I am." _I did it._

"Do you want to go to the classes? Albus doesn't appear to be here..." I glanced at the teachers table, and indeed, Albus was absent.

"Yeah let's go find a class to watch, I want to watch some wizard action!" I said with fake enthusiasm. He frowned a little bit, but didn't ask further questions as we practically ran out of the room into the hallway.

We heard a bell ring and students seemed to sprout out of the walls into the hallways. We peered into some empty class rooms, then finally found a crowded class room. I shuddered at the thought of going back to the potions class room. The tiny man we met at the Three Broomsticks was there, Professor...Flittwick? We entered along side some other students then walked up to him. We toward above him.

"Ah, Bella and Edward right?" Squeaked Flittwick.

"Yes." Edward smiled.

"We're just working on a spell to make objects move the way you want them to, observe." Flittwick pointed his wand at a teacup on his desk and made it flip in midair! I stared with my mouth slightly open.

"H-how did you DO that?" I exclaimed.

"Magic of course!" Flittwick laughed. Of course it was magic, I felt like a fool. Then I realized in a way, did me and Edward have our own types of magic?

"Well thank you, we'll observe." Edward said lightheartedly. Though I noticed he had a concerned edge, underneath the surface. We walked to one of the back tables and sat down. Around us students were pulling out wands books and...quills and ink? Out of their bags. Weren't quills a little out dated? Didn't they have pens, pencils? Oh well.

The last students filed into the room, and I knew who it was at once, my throat burned again.

Hermione, Harry who we met last night, and a tall thin boy with red hair, freckles, and a long nose, sat down at a table near the front, glancing at us with frown on their faces.

"Quiet down everyone!" Piped Flittwick, "we're continuing with yesterdays lesson. I'll come around and observe as you practice the spell on the teacup in front of you. Get to work!" Everyone started chatting instantly as they picked up their teacups. Some pointed there wands at it and muttered what seemed like nonsense words. Some teacups simply shuddered and fell still, some hovered in the air for a second then fell down with a crash. Without giving a second thought to what I was doing I stood up and walked around the havoc to the front of the room.

"No Ron! You sort of jab at it like this! Your saying it wrong! It's a long "O" now try it!" I heard Hermione say bossily. They came into view and I saw the red haired boy look up as I came closer. He met my eyes and turned red. He quickly looked down and jabbed at the cup so forcefully that it was pushed off the table. I quickly snatched it a millimeter away from the ground. I held it out to the boy.

"Uh...uh." He muttered, his mouth gaping open stupidly.

"Ron!" Hermione snapped at him, elbowing him in the ribs. He blinked forcefully, took a sharp intake of breath and said, "uh, thanks" he reached for the cup. I set it on his palm, but to my amusement he lost his grip and the cup went tumbling to the ground again. I snagged the cup again out of the air and started laughing hysterically. Ron's face and ears turned a even more vivid shade of red. "It's fine, don't worry about it." I burst out between breaths.

Ron bowed his head and looked to the right in embarrassment.

"Sorry." I apologized, my laughter dieing.

"Oh Ron." Hermione sighed. Somehow it was easier for me to be around Hermione. Well not_ easier_, I was just getting more used to the burning, but it burned non the less.

"Hello Harry!" I greeted him happily.

"Oh, uh, hello." He replied.

"So that was a very interesting...meeting last night, wasn't it?" Edward asked Harry.

"Yes." Harry said, "anything to stop Voldemort." When he said Voldemort I noticed Ron flinched forcefully, I wondered why.

"I think Albus will let you come." Edward reassured him suddenly, "he admires you greatly, but understands you want him stopped, and your a man now." Harry seemed surprised, but happy. Hermione and Ron looked from Edward to Harry a little confused, but I assumed Harry had told them about the meeting.

Hermione waved her wand sharply at her teacup, said a spell and watched it perform perfect cartwheels in the air. She was avoiding my gaze. No one else had managed to do what Professor Flittwick had shown us, she must be the brainiac of the class. An awkward silence stretched on.

"Well, um, I guess we'll go back now." I gave Ron a little smile. Edward and I turned to go back to our table. They watched us go, but when we sat down they started conversing in whispers, unaware that we could hear perfectly.

"That girls a Veela!" Ron hissed.

"Don't be ridiculous Ron! Honestly! Must you think that all beautiful girls are Veela? Besides Proffessor Dumbledore said they were vampires, remember?" Hermione said matter of factly.

"Yeah I guess your right." Ron said embarrassed.

"Anyway Harry, do you really think Dumbledore will let you go to the fight?" Hermione asked anxiously.

"I hope so." Harry said, "I'll have to ask him won't I? You should have seen them last night. They just stood there like stone as the spells kept hitting them, no damage at all. But then Mad eye tried Crucio on them and that bloke fell down in agony. That girl, Bella, she got pretty mad. She started screaming her head off. And then they wanted to try it again and Bella...I don't know, did some kind of shield and the spell didn't work on Edward. One of the weirdest things I've seen in my life..."

"Yes, you've told us Harry. But do you think that they can kill him? Get V-Voldemort?" Hermione asked concernedly.

"It's worth a try isn't it?" Ron said, "If spells don't work on them, and she can shield, why wouldn't we win?"

"I don't know...but it almost seems too simple. After Voldemort's years of no one being able to stop him, the darkest wizard of all time, and then some foreign, never heard of vampires interfere and suddenly it's easy? And that girl the way she looked at me..." Hermione trailed off in thought.

"They are a bit iffy." Ron admitted, "but I'm sure they're fine, they just look...a little different. Do you think we could go to the fight?"

"Yeah, we're with you Harry." Hermione said loyally.

"You guys...you don't have to. This is my fight." Harry said urgently.

"Don't be ridiculous Harry, we want him stopped just as much as you do." I could practically hear her rolling her eyes in her voice.

"I don't know if _I_ can even go." Harry muttered quickly.

"Ah well, we'll just have to see how it plays out then." Ron sighed.

Professor Flittwick came by them then to check on their progress. After that they didn't talk much more. We went back to observing the chaos around us. At the end of the class we thanked Flitwick and walked out, heading to the next class.


	7. Chapter 7 Complicated

**Hello! So I was at home sick and I thought, I'm bored I'll write another chapter! So here it is! Please tell me what you think! I hope you like it! Please, please please please REVIEW! It helps so much. If I get a lot of reviews I'll update really soon!**

**And just to clear things up if I didn't explain ti right in the last chapter, vampires don't have to breathe, but they have to have air to talk. So Bella was running out of breath to talk to Hermione. I've had a lot of questions about that. And I just thought Hermione was a tough character to handle the situation. That's why I chose her, nothing romantic. Edward and Bella forever! Hahahahaha...**

**Okay! Enough of me ranting! Let's get on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter!**

**Chapter 7-Complicated**

The next class we went to was Transfiguration. It was amazing seeing them work their magic, I even saw a bunny turned into a pin cushion.

"Edward?" I asked, "Where does the bunny go, I mean it's alive and now it's not. How can you make something living into, something… unliving?" He looked at me and then burst out in laughter.

"What's so funny?" I demanded.

"Nothing Bella, don't worry about it." Then I realized, that's exactly what happens when you become a vampire.

"Humph."

The bell rang, signaling lunch for the students. What was I suppose to tell Hermione?

"Edward, what should I say to her? I can't say, well Hermione I'm an evil vampire that wants to suck your blood." I said sarcastically.

"Not evil." Edward said, stroking my chin.

"I know now that I can handle it…but…"

"You'll do fine." Edward reassured me.

I wasn't so sure.

"I'm such a horrible person doing this to her." I looked down. "She didn't do anything to deserve this."

"Bella it's not your fault. These things happen." Edward tried to convince me.

"No." I shook my head.

"You are strong Bella. Nothing will happen." I had to believe that, because if anything did happen…

"It will be fine Bella." Edward said fiercely.

"Okay, let's get this thing over with." I said taking his hand.

Hermione was waiting in front of the door of the great hall, her arms crossed, watching us approach. We stopped in front of her, she gave Edward an unsure look before she turned to me and said, "Okay, let's talk."

I took a deep breath, wincing as the flames erupted in my throat.

"Right, is there anywhere we can talk in private?" I asked.

"Follow me."

I squeezed Edward's hand and whispered, "stay here." He gave me a worried look. "I'm okay, I'm in control." I soothed him.

"I know you are." He whispered. He let go of my hand and I walked quickly after Hermione. She stopped outside a door and peered in, it was an empty classroom

"In here." She said waving me in. I stepped in with her and she closed the door. I stood there staring at her in silence for a moment.

"Well?" She prodded.

"You all ready know I'm a vampire." I said.

"Yes." She pushed me.

"Well…I don't feed on human blood. My family feed on animals. We don't want to be monsters."

"So what was wrong with you the other day?" I gazed at her. I remembered when Edward had explained it to me that my blood called to him. But even then I didn't understand fully.

"Vampire's, or normal vampires, drink human blood. And sometimes, it's very rare, there's human's that call to you. It's there blood is specifically designed for you, specifically made for just you. It's hard to resist. It's called a singer."

"So…I'm you're singer?" Hermione asked. She caught on fast.

"Yes, I am sorry, that day…I was trying to keep myself from… I was trying to keep you alive. It's probably not a good idea to be around me. I'm under control now but…" She looked scared for a second, her eyes darted to the door.

"You can leave now if you want." I offered.

"No, I'm fine." She said unconvincingly in a high pitch voice. I chuckled darkly.

"Don't try to be brave, I'm a horrifying monster." I smiled, "Booga booga." She smiled a little bit back, then she looked at me with a puzzled expression.

"What?" I said defensively.

"You're not like any vampire I've ever heard of." She looked me up and down. I sighed.

"That's what everyone's been saying around here." I rolled my eyes. "Apparently the vampires you know are fake or something, according to Edward."

"Oh!" She looked surprised. "How is that possible?"

I shrugged, "How is all this possible?" I asked putting my arms up. "There isn't any answers, believe me." My arms returned to my side, my hands curled into claws tensely. It was still hard to not think of her as my next meal. She looked at my hands and raised her eyebrows.

"Don't you want to eat lunch?" I urged her.

"Yes, just…I have a question."

"Okay…" I paused.

"You two, Edward and you, your going to try to kill Voldemort?"

"Yes."

"And how are you planning on doing that?" She said skeptically.

"Well…we were just planning to find him, run up to him break his wand in half, and ah, finish the job. Not that I approve of killing human's. But it sounds like the world would be a better place without him…"

She stared at me like I was crazy.

"What?" I inquired again. She gaped at me.

"You're planning on just running up to him and snapping his wand?"

"Well yeah, it will be easy."

"Easy? Do have any idea how many wizards and witches have tried to kill him and died in the attempt? He's the darkest wizard of all time, the most powerful, except for Dumbledore." Her voice rose in panic.

"Relax Hermione, we know what we're doing. You're spells don't work on us. And we can move extremely fast, and we're strong. Believe me, it will be fine."

"I don't know…" She trailed off.

"hold on" I said. Putting up one finger. I opened the door and ran outside, I was vaguely aware of Edward hiding around the corner watching me, and picked up a rock the size of my head and ran back. I was back to the classroom before the door swung closed.

"Watch, and don't feel scared." I told her. She looked shocked at my speed, but nodded. I took hold of the rock and squeezed it exerting a small amount of force. The rock trembled and with a loud noise, disintegrated into dust. "We can take of Voldy-whatever. Do you see now?" I asked anxiously. She was staring at the dust on the floor, her mouth open.

"We're a lot different then you're vampires."

"Yeah." She whispered.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just trying to take this in." Hermione said shaking her head. "I really hope you get him. Will wizard's go with you guys?" I didn't really know but I thought they would want to come.

"Yes, I think so. I believe Albus would want to come. And others. I heard you wanted to come."

"Oh. Where did you here that?"

"I over heard you." I admitted. "We should get going. You're friends are probably wondering where you are. She nodded thoughtfully and walked out of the classroom along side me.

"Would you like to, ah, sit with us?" She asked hesitantly.

"Um, sure." I said, taken by surprise with the offer.

"Edward can come too."

"You go ahead, I'll find him then." She glanced at me, then started walking to the great hall. I watched her, and not surprisingly I felt a pair of arms wrap around my middle.

"You did great!" Edward said enthusiastically in my ear.

"Yeah, did I freak her out though?"

"She's fine She's used to the unnatural, she was thinking of becoming your friend actually..."

"But is that responsible? Being her friend?"

"I believe in you." He said confidently, "at least you don't have to kiss her." I winced at the thought of being that close. Now I know how Edward felt with me.

"Let's go sit with the teenagers." He said excitedly. I laughed.

"It's been too long hasn't it?" I teased. He chortled quietly.

"Yes I think it has. I haven't been in High School for what? Five years? It's a record!" I giggled.

"Come on." I pushed him, leading the way to the great hall.

I spotted Hermione quickly and was over to her in half a second. I touched her shoulder gently. She turned around, gave a smile and said, "scoot over" Room became available quickly for us to sit down. We sat in between Ron and Hermione. Me on Ron's side. I giggled at the look on Ron's face. He really was a sucker for beautiful girls. It amused me to think of the look on his face if Rosalie showed up.

"So…what's up?" I asked.

"We were just discussing the fight actually." Harry said, he was sitting directly across from me.

"Hmm.." I grumbled.

"So, are guys, you know, together?" Inquired Ron off subject.

I laughed again, "of course we are." I said leaning in to peck Edward on the lips. They stared at us.

"Are you dating?" Hermione asked.

"No we're married." Edward said, caressing the word tenderly with his voice. Hermione gave Ron a look as if to say, well, there you go.

"But you look around our age." Ron said.

"Yeah we look like, 17 and 18." I growled, I was still touchy that Edward was forever stuck a year younger than me. Ron looked embarrassed for missing the obvious.

"You're obviously not from here." Hermione said, "Where are you from?"

"The United States." Edward said.

"Oh." Harry said, "We don't meet a lot of people from there, what's it like?"

"Oh you know, Werewolves everywhere, blood smeared across the ground." I said sarcastically. They all looked at me in horror.

"It's a joke," I added, "It's great over there."

"And the muggles don't know you exist?" asked Harry. There was that word again.

"What are muggles?" I asked.

"Non-magical people." Edward told me. Of course he would know.

"Then, yeah, they don't know we exist, and apparently you didn't either." Hermione looked like she was in deep thought. Ron's mouth was almost bursting with food. It was disgusting, the food that is. I could hear whispers running down the table from the students, "there married" "They say their going to defeat you-know-who." "I'd like to see them try." Looked like we were the center of attention. The bell rang and students began to file out of the hall.

"Sorry, we have to go." Hermione said hurriedly. Ron stood up and grabbed an apple off the table before he said, "see you"

"Bye!" Hermione called. "Do you want to come with us?"

" Uh, no. W need to talk to Albus." I said, as I saw him enter into the room heading towards us.

"Okay." She replied. While they walked away Harry said, "Why did you invite them?"

"Harry it was only polite." Hermione snapped back at him. Albus walked up to us.

"Bella, Edward, how was your morning?" He asked politely.

"Very well." Edward said smiling. Then his smile dropped as he took in Albus's thoughts. "What?" I whispered to him.

"There's been a…complication." Albus said gravely.

**Hahahahaha...I'm so evil! Darn cliffy... What do you think? Review!**


	8. Chapter 8 Voldemort's spy

**Hello! I'm soooooo sorry I'm so slow updating. I've had horrible writers block! This is a not too fast of a chapter, but I promise action is coming!!! Review!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!????? Pointers, comments, anything. I'll make you a deal, if I get 15 reviews I'll update by Friday! Promise!**

**Chapter 8- Voldemort's spy**

"Complication? What complication?" I asked hesitantly.

"Well, it turns out, our little "secret" leaked out." Said Albus quietly. "Will you please accompany me to my office?"

"Yes, of course." I answered. We walked quickly to the spiral staircase, Albus said quickly, "blood blister pod" and we stepped in. When we were inside Edward we sat down in two chairs facing Albus, who sat behind his desk.

"Was it the students? How did it even get out?" Edward asked. "Oh, we went to public." Edward groaned.

"Yes, my sources tell me it was a death eaters son..." Albus said. It sounded like there was more to that answer.

"Malfoy? Who's he?" Edward asked in concentration. He listen to Albus's thoughts for a few minutes than said, "Oh, yes you don't want to hurt him. That's a difficult situation."

"What's going on?" I demanded.

"Sorry." Edward threw me an apologetic look."May I?" he asked Albus.

"You may." Albus said wearily.

"There's a student here, Draco Malfoy, he's one of Voldemort's followers. He was given the task of killing Albus. He's been attempting all year. But Albus knows. Draco told Voldemort about us...Albus doesn't want to get Draco in trouble you see," Edward said hastily after I gave him a frightened look, "If Voldemort knew that Albus knew about the plan, Draco would be killed. He's young, he's being forced into it, and doesn't know what he's doing."

"Okay, so Draco is trying to kill Albus, but Albus can't stop him because Draco would be killed? That's seriously messed up..."

"Draco is lost and confused. His parents lives are at stake if he failes. Please, do not tell anyone about this. Many lives are at risk." Albus pleaded.

"We promise, we won't tell anyone." I reassured him. I smiled at me slightly, his eyes twinkling.

I lifted my shield so my thoughts could reach Edward. _So, what do we do? What will Voldemort do?_

"Albus thinks that he will take extra precautions, be careful, we have to wait and see his reaction."

"So what now Albus?" I asked.

"We wait, and watch Voldemort very closely. If you wouldn't mind, if I find another Horcrux, would you come with me?"

"Yes, anyway we can help." I assured him.

"It will be very dangerous." Albus warned.

"We can deal with it." Edward said, grabbing hold of my hand."

Albus evaluated us, "very well, you can go now if you'd like."

"Okay..." I stood up. Our meetings with Albus were very short. And I always felt excluded. Edward and his mind reading...

"Edward, Bella?" We turned around at the doorway, "could you meet me here tomorrow at seven o'clock? I would like to show you, along with Harry my findings of the Horcrux's."

"We'll be here." I said, nodding.

"Good day then, excuse me for my abruptness, but I have to go abroad..."

"That's fine." I smiled at him. We walked out and stopped in the hallway to think.

"Well, what does he want to show us tomorrow?" I asked.

"Some sort of memories of Voldemort's past... He's been showing them to Harry all year."

"Why?"

"Harry still doesn't know about the Horcrux's. Albus is almost positive that Voldemort does have Horcrux's, but he wants Harry to get a memory from Slughorn to prove it. Harry's working on it now..."

"What? The potions teacher?"

"Yes. Then we'll know for sure that Voldemort split his soul seven times..."

"Okay, and then we'll help him destroy them, and we have to do it before we go against the real Voldemort?" Edward nodded, deep in thought.

"In the mean time, do you want to go outside?" I agreed so we ran outside. It was sunny and the snow was melting slightly. We saw some students in the distance so we ran to check it out. It seemed the students were waiting outside a greenhouse. I recognized the scent of Hermione, Harry, and Ron. They piled inside and we followed after them. A teacher that was extremely covered in dirt with patched up clothes greeted us cheerfully.

"Hello! Come to observe? Go ahead and work with someone!" We said our thank you's and went to stand by Hermione, Harry, and Ron.

"Oh! Hello Bella!" Hermione greeted us.

"Hello Hermione, what are you doing?"

"We're trying to get these pods out of these plants! But," she glanced at Ron who had scratches covering his face, "it's not going to well."

" How do you do it?" I asked.

"You stick your hand in there and take out the pod, it's circular..." I watched as Ron tried to pry the plant open but the plant snapped at him. It didn't look fun.

"Can I try?" I asked walking towards the plant.

"Yes." She said. I walked over and easily pried the plant open and grabbed the pod before the plant could fight back.

"Thanks" She said, surprised.

"No problem."

"So how old are you two really?" Ron interrupted harshly.

"Ron." Hermione hissed. I giggled, it seemed like Hermione was constantly trying to keep Ron in line.

"Well I'm 100." Edward said amused, "but Bella's only 23, she was changed when she was 18." Ron's mouth fell open at Edward's age. I started laughing. Ron cracked me up.

"That's nothing, my father in law is 367 years old." I said, watching Ron. His eyes popped. It started me laughing again. Hermione looked slightly surprised. The rest of the class we were distracted, getting the pods out of the plants. We would let the others try, but it would take them several exhausting minutes to get a pod. It was pretty fun, and then we would pop the pods and put the contents into a bowl. When we walked out of the green house two hours later a student walked up to us tentatively and gave us an old fashioned scroll. Then she hurried away, not saying a word. I looked at the scroll, what an old fashioned way of delivering messages.

I unwrapped it and read a message from Professor Slughorn,

_Dear Edward and Bella,_

_I would be delighted if you would join me at a Christmas party I am hosting in my office. It should be a pleasant experience for you. It is on December the 24th. _

_Yours truly,_

_Professor H.E.F. Slughorn_

"Should we go?" I asked Edward.

"I think we should, it might be interesting."

"Yes, we should go." I agreed. It would be interesting indeed. I couldn't believe we were surrounded by wizards.

"Edward, I'm going hunting, I want to be careful.."

"Of course." Edward said worried. "Lets go." We went hunting, it took a while, when Edward was finished he went off to call Carlisle. When I was done I met him outside the forest.

"What did Carlisle say?" I asked.

"He's coming, he wants to see for himself. Esme, Alice, Jasper, Jacob, and Nessie are coming too. They're all fascinated. But Carlisle's concerned about the Voturi finding out...But they're coming."

I sighed in contentment. It would be nice to see my family.

**Click the REVIEW butten! I know you want to! :)**


	9. Chapter 9 The Cullen's

**You guys were really nice to me with reviews so I put up another chapter! 21 reviews Yay!!! Wouldn't it be AMAZING if I got to 200? Well that's all up to you guys... PLEASE REVIEW! It gives me _so_ much more motivation!!!! And help me update faster. Hahahaha... I feel like Bella in New Moon right now....that's not very good. But writing helps. Don't worry about me...family issues...Okay. I know your dieing to get to the story! (hopefully) so enjoy!!!:)**

**DISCLAIMER: I'm not a millionaire, therefore, I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight! J.K. Rowling and Stephenie Meyer are the lucky ducks!**

**Chapter 9- The Cullen's**

"We should go ask Albus if it's okay for Carlisle to come."I told Edward.

"Yes, we should, but he went abroad... I forgot, I have to call Alice..." Edward grasped in his pocket and took out a small silver phone. It started beeping randomly, and a red light was flashing as he opened it.

"What?" He muttered, confused. "I't's not working, maybe we can't use technology here...."

"But didn't you use it just now?" I asked, watching the phone emit a strange gurgling noise.

"Yes, but I forgot it in the car, I used it out there..."

"Oh, well, it probably is a wizard thing. I guess you'll have to use it somewhere else." I suggested.

"I'll be right back." He said, vanishing into the forest. About seven minutes later he was back, he looked a little flustered.

"Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie aren't coming." He said quickly. "Personally, I'd rather Nessie didn't come, but of course she convinced Carlisle to have her way, and Jacob can't be without her so..." He sighed, "Alice had a vision when we left, but she wanted it to be a surprise. She's very curious."

"Of course she is." I muttered, "maybe we should make Nessie stay...it could be dangerous. And if the Volturi found out..."

"Okay, let's do this. We'll let her come for a day, just to give her a glimpse than send her back."

"Fine." I said, hoping that she wouldn't convince me otherwise when she got here.

"Alice had a vision that it will be fine for them to come, so they'll be here tomorrow morning." Well that would be fun, we would definitely freak out the students at breakfast...

We waited until dinner, then walked into the great hall to find Albus, looking very tired, sitting in his chair at the teacher's table. We ran up to his side, he looked up at us and gave a kind smile.

"Edward, Bella." He said, inclining his head.

"Hello Albus, may we sit with you?"

"Certainly." We sat in the chairs beside him.

"Albus, we were wondering if it would be okay for some of our family to come. They are very curious. They don't have to stay in the castle, some will only stay for a day or so."

"Yes, we can give them rooms here of course, they don't have to go anywhere else. They are welcome. That is if they're like you..."

"Yes they are, thank you. They're coming tomorrow morning, I hope you don't mind..."

"Not at all." Albus smiled. Across the room I spotted Hermione waving at me, I waved back with a grin. After dinner we went back to our room.

"We're going to meet them in that village at six." Edward said, "then we'll show them to some rooms I saw in Albus's mind."

"Sounds good to me." I agreed, pulling him closer.

In the morning I pulled away from him reluctantly, "We have to go..." I whispered. He sat up groaning, and stole one last kiss, that I returned happily. We were dressed in seconds and out the door. I was getting excited. So much for the honeymoon...

We were in the village quickly. We stood on the right outside of it, waiting. Then I caught their scent. Running toward us gracefully with huge grins on their faces. Nessie threw her luggage down, dropped Jacob's hand, and pulled me into a hug yelling, "mommy!"

"Nessie!" I replied, smiling down at her. Alice gave me a one armed hug.

"Hi Bella!" She screamed excitedly.

"Hi Alice! Jasper, Carlisle, Jake! Are you ready?" I said.

"Of course!"Alice said enthusiastically, "I can't wait to see it for real!"

"Come on then!" We ran to the castle. I heard a few intakes of breath as the building came into view. It was quite beautiful. We dashed through the doors, Edward showed them to three different rooms to deposite there luggage before we went to the great hall. We opened the doors silently and walked in. We just stood there for a moment, like statues. Suddenly the room fell completely silent. All heads were turned toward us, several mouths popped open, boys stared with dazed looks on there faces. This school really couldn't handle good looking people well. Albus stood up and walked down to meet us.

"Albus, this is my father, Carlisle." Edward said. Carlisle stepped forward, his arm held out and shook Albus's hand. Albus shook slightly from the cold touch, but he beamed at everyone and said warmly, "Welcome to Hogwarts!'

"Thank you very much for allowing us to come." Carlisle said graciously. "I'm sorry it was rude of me, this is Alice, and her husband, Jasper, and Jacob, and Rennesme." Albus shook everyone's hand.

"Albus, Rennesme is Edward's and I's daughter."I said hugging Nessie.

"I didn't know you had a daughter, a pleasure to meet you Rennesme." Albus's eyes twinkled at Nessie. I could hear all the students gossiping all ready. Well at least I didn't have to pretend that Nessie was a little sister. Everyone could know I'm her mother here. She looked like she could be one of the students. She looked about 16 or 17 now. Her growing definitely had slowed down.

Your very welcome here, feel free to observe lessons, take a tour around the castle, do what you like." Albus said.

"Thank you again, we don't eat, so could you excuse us?" Carlisle asked.

"Of course." Albus agreed.

"Where do we go now?" Nessie asked in her wind-chime voice.

"I don't know, what do you think Edward?" I asked.

"Why don't we go to the class Harry will go to next, introduce them."

"Okay, maybe we should wait here then." I answered, "Nessie? I'm sorry sweetie but you can't stay any longer than tomorrow, it's too dangerous."

"But mom!" Nessie whined, "I want to stay!" She put on her best pouty face. Help me. I thought to Edward.

"Nessie, trust us, just enjoy the time your here! You can come back a different day. And we don't want the Volturi to discover that your this close to them, okay?" Edward wrapped his arms around her.

"Fine." She said stubbornly.

After a few minutes Harry walked out with Ron and Hermione. I could tell the rushed breakfast to come find us.

"Oh! Hello Bella!" Hermione exclaimed, casting nervous glances toward everyone.

"Hi! This is my family, Carlisle, my father in law, my sister Alice and her husband Jasper, and this is my daughter Nessie. And a family friend, Jacob Black."

"Hello!" Hermione said shly. Nessie shook Hermione's hand and beamed at her.

"So your a real witch then?" Nessie asked.

"Yes I am, this is Harry and Ron." Ron was blushing furiously, he gaped at all of us, he stared at Nessie as she moved forward, a lost expression planted on his face. Harry's eyes were glazed over also. I felt Edward stiffen at my side. I already had one guy, my best friend crazy over her. I was sure guys would be fawning now.

"We're heading to potions, do you want to come with us?" Hermione asked. I was a little hesitant, remembering the last potions class we went to, but I finally agreed, the rest of the family tagged behind us. When we arrived Edward and I quickly thanked Slughorn for the invitation and informed him we were coming. He beamed at us, and told greeted the rest of the family cheerfully. We sat down in the back next to Harry, Ron, and Hermione, after Slughorn made seven chairs appear out of thin air.

"So how are you doing Jake?" I asked.

"Great." He said, but he hovered over Nessie protectively. I could tell he wasn't comfortable being here. He didn't know if the wizard's were trust worthy.

"Jake, it's fine, Nessie isn't in any danger right now." Nessie gave him a loving look and whispered, "relax" he seemed to relax a little, but didn't let his guard down.

Ron and Harry seemed too intimidated to come very close to us. We sat in silence as we observed the class. I noticed that Slughorn was very fond of Harry. He was his star pupil. He exclaimed with delight when he saw Harry's cauldron's contents at the end of class. But right after the bell rang, he waved at us and dashed out of the room quickly, I wondered why. I heard Harry give a big sigh. Then all three of our companions hitched there bags over their shoulder and walked out of the room with us.

**Sorry this isn't terribly eventful. But it's a chapter to fill a gap. The next chapter will be Slughorn's party!!! Review! Make me SUPER HAPPY! :)**


	10. Chapter 10 Voldemort

**I apologize for the wait! I know I'm SOOOOOO bad! I've just been having bad family issues, and many other things. On and on, never stopping... So, I'm back, don't have writers block anymore, and I'll get the next chapter to you right away. I think I want Edward and Bella to got to the burrow for Christmas! What do you think? I have pole for that, so PLEASE check it out. So far 5 people have said yes! I'm writing Slughorn's party right now, I just thought I would give you something to read in the meantime. Please read and review!!!!! It modivates me so much! And I REALLY appreciate it!!!!!! I'm sorry the ending is sudden, but I just wanted to be done with writing this part...I want to get to the party and other things... Thank you my lovely readers!!!!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or Harry Potter. I was shopping in dream world on black Friday, and I was almost to the twilight/ Harry Potter rack! I ran faster and faster! Just thinking of the wanders of that writing! And then J.K Rowling and Stephenie Meyer came from the sides and grabbed them fiercly from the shelf! Therefore, I didn't make it, I sobbed. But it's okay... I don't own it. It wasn't meant to be.  
**

**Chapter 10- Lord Voldemort's Past**

That Saturday the students went on a day trip to the village that we first arrived in. We found out it's name was Hogsmead, the only all wizard village in Britain. But the trip wasn't very enjoyable. A girl had got hold of a cursed necklace, and now she was in the wizarding hospital. Hermione said it looked pretty bad, she could have died. A dreary mood seemed to settle over the castle after the girl was carried off. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were impacted the most I think. They kept whispering about Katie (the girl) and how Draco Malfoy was responsible. That was the boy that Albus mentioned...

The day after, Edward and I walked to Albus's office for the lesson with Harry. We said the password to the gargoyle and started moving up the spiral staircase. When we reached the top I heard Harry's voice. We stood there for a moment and listened.

"Proffessor," Harry said, "did Professor McGonagall tell you what I told her after Katie got hurt? About Draco Malfoy?"

"She told me of your suspicions, yes." said Albus.

"And you-"

I shall take all appropriate measures to investigate anyone who might have had a hand in Katie's accident," I opened the door, Albus saw me and inclined his head then said dismissively, "What concerns me now Harry, is our lesson."

"Won't you come in, Edward and Bella?" We stepped inside and stood on either side of Harry.

"Harry remembers where we left the tale of Lord Voldemort's beginnings, but I will fill you in. We left off at the point where the hansome muggle Tom Riddle, Lord Voldemort's father, had abandoned his witch wife, Merope; and returned to his family home in Little Hangleton. Merope was left alone in London, expecting the baby who would one day become Lord Voldemort."

"How do you know she was in London?" Harry asked, glancing at me.

"Because of the evidence of Caractacus Burke, who, by and odd confidence, helped found the very shop whence the necklace that Katie unfortunately was cursed by.

Albus looked down at what looked to be a large basin full of silvery contents.

"This," Albus told me and Edward, "Is a pensieve. It allows us to delve into our fellow humans recollections. We are using it for our lessons to learn about Voldemort's past, through memories of others.

Albus swilled the contents of the pensieve and to my surprise a little old man, made of the same silver ghost-like material. His thick hair covered his eyes. It opened it's mouth and started speaking.

"Yes, we acquired it in curious circumstances. It was brought in by a young witch just before Christmas, oh, many years ago now. She said she needed the gold badly, well, that much was obvious. Covered in rags and pretty far along...Going to have a baby, see. She said the locket had been Slytherin's. Well, we hear that sort of story all the time, 'Oh, this was Merlin's, this was, his favorite teapot,' but then I took a look at it, it his mark all right, in a few simple spells were enought to tell me the truth. Of course, that made it near enough priceless she didn't seem to have any idea how much it was worth. Happy to get ten galleons for it. Best bargain we ever made!"

Albus gave the pensieve a severe shake and the Caractacus Burke decended into the swirling contents of the bowl.

"He only gave her ten galleons?!!" Harry asked, aghast.

"Caractacus Burke was not known for his generosity, that Edward and Bella, was a memory, soon we shall explore inside the pensieve, in another memory. A memory that I myself witnessed."

"Okay..." I said, a little puzzled.

"So, the reason that I showed you that, is because we now know that Merope was alone in London and in desperate need of gold, she was desperate enough to sell her one, and only, valuable possession. The locket that was one of Marvolo's most treasured family heirlooms."

"But she could do magic! Why didn't she use her wand to get food and everything?" Demanded Harry.

"Well, it is my belief-I am guessing again, but I'm sure I'm right- that when Tom Riddle senior abandoned her, Merope stopped using magic. I don't think she desired to be a witch any longer. The emotional despair and unrequited love sapped her powers. In any case, as you are about to see, Merope refused to raise her wand even to save her life, or her unborn child's.

"She wouldn't stay alive to save her son" Harry asked.

Albus raised his eyebrows, "is it possible your feeling sorry for Lord Voldemort?"

"No" Harry said quickly, " It's just she had a choice, didn't she? Not like my mother..." He looked at us questioningly to our reaction.

"Your mother had a choice to. Don't judge Merope too harshly Harry, she was weakened by long suffering and didn't have your mother's courage."

"What memory are we seeing today sir?" Harry asked.

"We are entering my memory. I think you will find it suitable. After you Harry... Come Edward and Bella. All you need to do is put your face into the pensieve after Harry." He smiled gently at us and we watched as Harry put is face into the basin and vanished. Edward walked over and followed suit. I followed him also. I was falling through darkness. And before I knew it we were standing in an old cobbled street. People bustled by, they didn't even notice four people appear out of no where.

"Can they see us?" Edward asked.

"No," Albus answered, " we are inside a memory. There I am!" Albus said joyfully. A younger Albus with long auborn hair, wearing a suit of plum velvet, the people were casting curious glances.

"Nice suit." Edward said playfully.

A square building with iron railing stood in front of them. They followed the younger Dumbledore, and discovered something young and malicious inside.

Lord Voldemort.

We were flying up through the pensieve, we landed on the office floor. It felt surreal, what I just saw.

"What did we just see?" I asked Albus, I was a little confused.

"We just viewed one of my memories, of Voldemort, or Tom Riddle at the time, as a child. I'm afraid he didn't make a great first impression on me." Albus smiled.

'But sir," Said Harry, "did you know then, what he would become?"

"Did I know that he would become the darkest wizard of all time, I did not. But I was weary of him. And, I'm sure he was aware of that. The other teachers saw him as a very talented orphan boy, with great charm and innocence. He did not convince me however, I'm afraid he let slip too much of his personality in our first meeting."

"When Riddle came out of the diary he said," Dumbledore didn't seem to like me as much as the other teachers" Harry said.

"Yes, when the Chamber of Secrets was first opened, I suspected him, and he knew that. Voldemort is all about power, whether it's stealing trinkets from fellow orphans, or unleashing a monster to kill muggle borns. Edward, Bella, these lessons, for lack of a better word, are to try to understand Voldemort, you are welcome to observe again, it is something, I think that is essential in beating him, I have told you his accomplishment over the years. We must dig through his past to find what we are looking for."

Harry looked at us with curiosity, he did not knw about the horcruxes yet, perhaps this is what the lessons were leading to. I wondered, what the horcruxes_ were _exactly, what form did they take? Did this Voldemort lock his soul up in objects? Special magical places? I didn't know, but what I did know was that the look of greed, and _evil_, that little boy had on his face in the pensieve, was haunting. And I was just coming to understand what we were up against.

**All right, well read and review!!! Pretty please with sugar on top? I'm open to ideas! Sorry about the wait! _May I take your order?_ I don't know why I just said that, hmmmm... I'm becoming a Taco Bell serving clone... Thanks! Hahahahahahaha....** **And vote!**


	11. Chapter 11The Burrow

**Okay, so I know that I've said this a million times, but I'm really sorry for not updating! I know that you deserve more than this chapter right now. But it's late and this is what came out... So please read and review. It seriously helps. I love all of you lovely readers! Here you go! I'm listening to Michael Jackson! RIP!  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I definitely have OCD (Obsessive Cullen Disorder) I mean, who can love Edward Cullen as much as me? But... I guess that as I started to watch him over the past two decades he came to the conclusion that I was a creeper and I was stalking him! I tried to plead with him, to try and get him to come with me to make a beautiful story... But Stephenie Meyer walked by at that moment and Edward decided to give himself to _her. _I guess I'll get over him one day. All I can do now is pretend that he belongs to me... I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight. It's sad. :(**

* * *

It was the students' Christmas vacation. The day before they left Ron Weasley had walked up to me, embarrassed with and red, "Um...me, me mum was wondering if you would like to spend Christmas with us." I started to say _no sorry _Edward cut in and said, "We'd love to." I gave him a small grimace but kept to myself.

Before I knew it I found myself outside of a weird house. It looked like they had pieced together three houses on top of each other. Harry and Ron walked forward confidently. I walked forward, suitcase in one hand, while trying to avoid stepping on the chickens that roamed freely around the messy yard. A plump woman with red hair and a friendly smile walked out the door and yelled warmly, "Harry dear! And guests, welcome!" I gave her a small smile and stepped forward hesitantly as she led us inside.

I had never seen anything like it. There were so many weird 'wizard' objects in the house that I had to stop to look. In the kitchen a knife peeled a potato in midair, and leaning on the floor next to a basket of laundry, was a clock that had no numbers, but places like _hospital, work, school, _and _mortal peril. _A woman walked into the kitchen saying, "Misses Weasley, would you like me to do 'ze pie? Bill said I should 'elp out." I stared, she was impossibly beautiful for a human, with long shimmering silver hair and flawless skin. She seemed to glow. Was she human? Yes, I could smell the blood... Then she saw Harry and squealed, "'Arry! I'm so glad to zee you!" She then ran gracefully towards him and kissed him on the cheek. Harry and Ron looked a little flustered. Edward chuckled and whispered, "So that's what a Veela is or...almost."

I let my shield down to let Edward into my mind and then thought, _What's a Veela? _

"It's a...beautiful creature. They lure men in with their beauty. That girl has Veela blood in her." He whispered. So that's what Ron meant when he said, 'That girl's a Veela!' He had obviously noticed at the time that my looks were unnatural.

"Ron, where should we put our things?" I asked.

"How rude of us!" Mrs. Weasley said, "This way dears!" We were led to a small room with boxes piled in the corner. This was so awkward. What were we doing here? Hermione wasn't coming at least. Apparently her and Ron were fighting at the moment. Even I could tell they liked each other. And now Ron had a girlfriend. I sighed at their stupidity. I walked out the room leaving Edward. I wanted to offer my assistance with dinner. I walked passed that girl, Fleur I think her name was. She seemed to bristle as she came near me and walked haughtily past me. What _was _that? What was her problem?

"She's jealous of your beauty." Edward said, his arms suddenly wrapped around my waist, "She's not used to competition."

"Really?" I asked, intrigued.

He laughed, "Really." Hmm...interesting.

Harry was in the kitchen about to walk out the backdoor.

"Hey Harry! Is there something I can help with?" I asked.

"Er, well we're going to de-gnome the garden. You can help if you want." He shrugged. I followed him out to the snowy yard. Ron was in the action of throwing a little creature over a fence.

"What is that?" I asked. It looked like a little goblin with a potato shaped head. Weren't gnomes suppose to be tiny Santa clauses?

"A gnome." Harry said. "You have to throw them out the yard. Ron's dad is to soft to get rid of them permanently." He smiled. I watched Harry throw a gnome in wonder. Then I sniffed one out behind a bush and held it up by one foot. It tried to bite my rock hard skin, it got frustrated and started to curse when it had no effect on me. I started to laugh hysterically and quickly chucked the gnome over the fence. I threw it too hard though. I jumped the fence to see what happened. It had made a big dent in the snow. It was injured and started crawling forward, wounded, while muttering darkly.

"Wow!" Ron said astounded as I jumped back. "How did you do that?!" I shrugged and threw more gnomes, careful to not throw them quite that hard again. When the yard was completely gnome free Ron laughed and said, "They'll never come back _now_ little pests!" We went inside where a thin balding man with red hair stood by...

"Nessie!" I yelled in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Dumbledore said that I could come, Mr. Weasley came to get me." She said sweetly. She smiled at Mr. Weasley in gratitude. He blushed, his ears turning red, I guess I knew where Ron got that from.

I hugged Renesmee and held my hand out to Mr. Weasley, "hello, I'm Bella Cullen. Thank you for bringing my daughter here."

"Your welcome." He said a little flustered. "You're daughter? But you can't be more than 18..."

"I had her before I was turned into a vampire." I told Mr. Weasley.

"Oh...well. That's...interesting." He said.

"Ness, where's Jacob?" Edward asked, coming in.

"Oh, I made him stay." she said, "He's been hovering _way _too much. I needed a break. And I wanted to spend Christmas with my parents, is there anything wrong with that?" She gave us a small pouty look. She was becoming like Alice. She could get her way out of me easily with her expressions.

After Renesmee put her things in our room she came down and met Fleur. Fleur sniffed and held out a hand stiffly to Nessie. Did she have to be so rude? To my daughter? Nessie sent me a confused thought, _mom, what's her problem? What did I do?_ She had practiced a lot over the years, now she could send thoughts and images to you without touching you. All of the stress from evil wizards and the fact that my daughter was being treated rudely overwhelmed me.

Later I walked into the kitchen where Ron was by himself. Fleur walked in behind me. An idea suddenly came to mind. One that was not one I would usually do. I was married and a mother for heavens sake. But....I couldn't resist. I smirked at Fleur and gave her a significant look and very deliberately went to Ron who was cutting vegetables. He looked up as I came closer and quickly looked down again.

"Hi." I said in the best "dazzling" voice as I could, "What are you doing Ron?" He lifted his head and opened his mouth to respond but said nothing as he took in my golden eyes.

"I...uh...tomato," He stuttered.

"Really?" I said blinking at him, "Ron, I was wondering if you would help me with my suitcase. It just isn't opening."

"Um... I... yeah!" He almost yelled, scrambling to my side. He tagged behind me up the stairs. Fleur's face was furious as I smirked at her again. When we were in the guest room I was staying in (Edward was gone) I led him to my suitcase and said, "Oops. I forgot. I opened it a few minutes ago." The top of the suitcase showed a pile of designer clothes spilling out.

Fleur stood in the doorway, "Ronald...I wahz wandering if you would help me with the pie," she said batting her eyes and whipping her hair back. So she was going to fight back...

"Ron, weren't you going to help me?" I asked. He just stood there, halfway between me and Fleur. He comically turned his head from me to her unable to decide.

"I, uh, um.." was all he could say. "Come on Ronald, _I_ need your 'elp," she said in a falsely desperate voice.

"Ron, you could help me with some plans that Dumbledore talked to me about," I said seductively. He started to walk towards me dazed, but then Fleur ran towards us and pulled Ron's arm towards her. I grabbed his other arm and we started to play tug-a-war. "'Ees mine!" She screamed, "No. He. Isn't." I yelled back. Suddenly she let go of Ron and started storming my direction.

"What iz your problem?!" She shrieked.

"What is _yours_, Mrs. 'Beautiful'?" I screamed back.

Ron just stood there confused. Edward ran in and held me back whispering, "What's going on with you Bella?"

"You have to act so superior to others, don't you!" I yelled to her. She narrowed her eyes. Ginny Weasley and Mrs. Weasley came in confused and took in the scene.

"Beauty means nothing!" I screamed, "You're so... vain!" I sped out of the house. But not before I saw the amused impressed looks of the women in the doorway. I ran far away to a nearby hill. Edward was there in an instant with our bags.

"Where did that come from?" he asked me.

"I don't know," I whispered, "this whole thing...it's just making me a little edgy." He nodded and kissed me.

"Do you want to go home?" he asked tenderly.

"No," I sighed. "I just need to pull myself together. Wow. That was embarrassing..." He took me in his arms and stroked my back soothingly. "Just relax," he cooed.

"I should go back," I sighed, "and apologize."

Suddenly, I heard a loud CRACK and looked around to see dark figures surrounding us, wearing masks and thick black cloaks.

* * *

**Hahahahaha....I'm evil. But more is coming. R&R!!!!! I'm thinking of starting a new story soon, so please keep a look out! It should (hopefully) be good.**

**Mikay Cullen**


	12. Chapter 12 The Masked Men

**I know, I know. I think I'm the worst updater in fanfiction history! I had a period of HUGE writers block with this story! I've been working on my novel lately, so I wasn't really focused on this, but I think I'm back on track now! Please, please review! It seriously motivates me! Let's see if we can make it to two hundred in the next week, if you do, than I promise two long chapters! If not...then I'll still post a chapter, but it won't be as exciting, I don't think... So anyway that's my challenge for you guys! I love all of my readers! Thanks for sticking with me even though I'm hopeless! I need someone to give me a kick in the butt with this story...Tell me what you think! There will be more action happening from now on. **** A little short...but it's something.**** Well, here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I once had a dream, a beautiful dream that Harry Potter and Twilight were mine. They were so precious, resting in my hands...But then Stephenie Meyer and J.K. Rowling ripped them from my palms and called me a thief. They sneered as they disappeared into the blue sky...Then I woke up and I was extremely depressed. I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight.  
**

**Chapter 12: The Masked Men**

The figures wore masks in the shape of skulls, and were pointing about a dozen wands at us from all sides.

"Death Eaters!" Edward whispered. I looked at him questioningly but didn't ask. This was bad. I knew it.

"Surrender to us and accompany us to our Lord and we will not be forced to kill you!" One of the Death Eaters grunted in front of us. They must be that wizard, Voldemort's followers! His left hand reached towards his face and removed the mask. The man was pale, with sleek blond hair and cold eyes that peered at us in extreme dislike. Edward growled slightly and took a step in front of me. I pulled him back and stood in front of him, he would need _me _this time. I wrapped my shield around our bodies tightly.

"Come now," came the voice again, "surely you will consent? The Dark Lord is very, _very _interested in the pair of you."" We didn't move, "No?" He asked, "Seize them!" The Death Eaters moved in all around us.

"Let's run!" Edward whispered to me. We jumped over the Death Eater's heads in synchronization, I could feel multiple curses bouncing off my shield.

"After them!" Someone commanded. We ran faster, surely they wouldn't keep up with us. But as we ran we saw the dark forms were materializing on all sides of us, we flew past them, but they followed us. We were almost to the Burrow. When we were about forty feet away from the house the Death Eaters stopped appearing. It was as if they hit a wall. We went straight into the house. I heard Fleur say, "What 'eez she doing 'ere again?" I ignored her, we were looking for Mr. Weasley. We found him reading a paper in the living room area.

"Mr. Weasley, we just ran into some Death Eaters!" Edward informed him quickly.

"What?" Mr. Weasley said taken-aback.

"We just went for… a walk towards the village and they appeared all around us. We escaped and ran here, but they followed us most of the way." Mr. Weasley jumped up.

"Merlin's beard!" He cried, "Molly? Molly, we need to start the evacuation plan! Death Eaters! Kids come into the living room!" He muttered a spell and a silver animal spewed forth, running through the wall. What was that?

"Come on kids! Come on, Harry, Ginny, Ron! This way!" Mrs. Weasley came into the living room in a panic, along with everyone in the family plus Harry and Fleur. Everyone was wearing looks of pure confusion and worry.

"Calm down, calm down everyone, this is what we're going to do, every adult who can disaperate, take those who can't in side along apparition. We're aiming for Auntie Muriel's place. Mrs. Weasley grabbed Ginny and Ron, Mr. Weasley held his arm out for me and Edward and Harry grabbed on to Fred who was standing by George.

"Okay then on the count of three," said Mr. Weasley, "One, two, th-" He was interrupted by a loud crack, followed by Death Eaters sending curses in every direction. Everyone gave small shrieks, or gasps.

"Get them out of here Molly!" Mr. Weasley yelled over the commotion. I grabbed the Death Eater nearest to me and gave him a small bop on the head, he fell to the ground from the blow. I concentrated and felt the elastic of my shield and tried to envelop everyone besides the Death Eater's. More CRACKS sounded and Molly disappeared along with Harry, Ron, and Ginny. Curses flew across the room, breaking glass. Chunks of wall flew in all directions. What were we doing just standing here? Edward and me moved quickly around the room, so fast that no one saw anything but two blurs. In less than a minute the left over Death Eaters laid unconscious on the ground. I was displeased to see that there was only four here. The rest had escaped, including the man who had talked to us. Mr. Weasley, Fred and George stood still in shock, wands raised.

"How did you do that?" Fred and George asked in unison.

I shrugged, "I guess it's the advantage of being a vampire." A few seconds later many more noises of people disaperating came. Albus, and other's that we met as part of the order appeared, Tonks, Lupin, Moody, and a few Hogwart's teachers a recognized were grouped around the room.

"It doesn't seem like you needed us Arthur." Lupin said in surprise. Albus was busy binding the bodies together with rope that flew out of his wand.

"It looks as if they know where the Burrow is now." Albus muttered. I looked down, ashamed, we had lead them here. It was our fault. Edward gripped my hand. I gasped. Nessie! Where was she? How could I forget? I let go of Edward's hand and I dashed up the stairs and covered the whole house and outside area in a few seconds. She wasn't there. Please, let her have escaped with the others! But I didn't see her! I fell onto my knees in the wet snow in the back yard. Edward was by me in an instant, the others followed. My eyes started to prickle as I sobbed, tearless into my hands. I pulled my shield back to let Edward into my mind. I glanced up at him. He was wearing a face of stone.

"What is wrong? What has happened?" Albus said approaching us, his long midnight blue robes looking completely out of place.

"Nessie." I croaked.

"Nessie?" He inquired.

"Our daughter," I replied, "She's gone. We don't know if she escaped with everyone else." Everyone was grouped around us, completely silent as they gazed at us in sympathy.

" I will send a patronous to Molly!" Arthur said, making another silver animal. We waited for a few minutes, I knew that we would get the answer soon.

A silver cat soon stood in front of us and spoke in a snobbish, old woman's voice, "There is no Nessie here."

"But, she's a vampire too, isn't she?" Fred or George (I couldn't tell) asked, "Won't she be indestructable like you?"

"She's half-human," I said, "I had her when I was human, I don't know if she's immune to magic. She's not as strong as we are." My head sank.

"She's strong Bella," Edward said,"Don't worry, we'll get her back."

**What do you think? If you review I'll give you cookies and pie! *wink wink*:)**


End file.
